a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a process for textile production of a support which is outfitted with an alarm trigger of an anti-theft security system. The essential component parts of a security system of this type are an alarm trigger and a detector which responds to the approach of an alarm trigger. For example, a resonant circuit having an electric coil and a capacitor is used as an alarm trigger, while a transmitter and receiver are used for the associated detector arranged at either side of a passage through which merchandise outfitted with such alarm triggers are guided.
b) Description of the Related Art
A support serves as connection between the alarm trigger and the merchandise. In the prior art, a plastic plate was used for this purpose, the alarm trigger being integrated therein so as to be inaccessible from the outside. The plates outfitted in this way were connected in a stationary manner with the merchandise to be protected from theft via a loop of cord or the like and could only be removed again by using a special detaching device. A plate of this type impaired proper visibility of the merchandise and, in particular, showed the thief where to exercise tampering in order to detach the plate from the merchandise. Plates of this kind outfitted with alarm triggers are difficult to connect with the merchandise to be tried out without impairing the function of this merchandise, e.g., articles of apparel. For example, ready-made articles of apparel need to be tried on, but this is impeded by the attached plates.